Ya sabes lo que dicen
by Ibrahil
Summary: Summary: Jensen tiene una polla pequeña, bendita su suerte que Jared la tiene grande.
1. Chapter 1

Ya sabes lo que dicen: Hombre con polla pequeña, novio de polla grande.

Autora: Ibrahil.

Category: Slash , J2, Set de Grabacion.

Pairing: J2= Jared/Jensen, Jensen/OC, Tom/Mike, Steve/ Chris.

Rating NC-17

Summary: Jensen tiene una polla pequeña, bendita su suerte que Jared la tiene grande.

Capitulo 1 El complejo

Jensen tiene una polla chiquita. No es que le preocupe, no, para nada, no le preocupa en lo mas mínimo, mierda… ¿A quien quiere engañar? Claro que le importa, le jode tenerla pequeña, por que cada vez que se la saca del pantalón para follarse a la amante de turno esta dice ¡Wow! Con esa puta mueca de decepción que le toca las pelotas. Se las toca tanto que en los últimos meses no ha follado con nadie por el temor a recibir otra de esas miradas, de las cuales lleva cansado toda su vida.

Le jode a mas no poder, le hace rabiar como perro, incluso hasta gruñir cuando esta solo, le hace correrse rápido ya que casi puede abarcarla con toda su mano, bueno tampoco asi, 15 centímetros no es pequeño, pero tampoco es muy grande, y odia esa mierda de que las mujeres esperen que tenga una serpiente marina en los pantalones, le hace no querer ir a los baños públicos, le hace no querer restregarse contra alguien cuando baila, le hace odiar la forma en la que Evian se muerde los labios para no cagarse de la risa cuando le cuenta cuanto le jode su problema, le hace querer odiar a su padre por que seguramente este la tiene también pequeña, le hace también subirse los pantalones rápidamente cuando va al baño del set, si, cuando va al baño del set con el imbécil del Padalecki, por que este no es capaz ni de mear solo, si, el imbécil del Padalecki.

No es que odie a Jared, claro que no lo odia, lo no odia tanto que a veces, solo a veces cuando esta jodidamente aburrido, le pone dura la polla y le hace meterse los dedos hasta que se vacía sobre su mano manchándolo todo. Así que el no odia a Jared, pero le jode que este vaya a reírse en su cara de lo chiquito que es su miembro.

Le jode por que Jared es un jodido semental equino con una polla del tamaño de su antebrazo, 25 centímetros, bueno, ese no es el tamaño de su antebrazo, pero igual es un monstro, y no es como que el haya tenido la dicha de tocar la polla de Jared. No, claro que no, fue mas como…:

- ¡Oye Jay! Juguemos verdad o reto. – dijo el muy idiota de Jensen sentándose en el sofá frente a Jensen, colocándose un cojín en su regazo.

- ¡Genial! Elijo verdad… - respondió todo emocionado el mameluco del Padalecki llenándose la boca de chucherías y manchando todo el sofá.

- Ok, ¿Es verdad que tienes polla de elefante? – pregunto tan rápido que temió que Jared se diera cuenta de su terrible obsesión por saber el verdadero tamaño de su polla de elefante.

- Pues…no se cuanto le mide a un elefante pero la mía mide 25 centímetros y medio. – sonrió. – Mmmm… ¿Verdad o reto Jen?

- Verdad… - respondió temiendo la pregunta del Padalecki.

- ¿Por qué no te gustan las gomitas como a mí? – pregunto inocentemente Jared.

Y pues fue así como lo descubrió. Y pues por eso estaba aun mas traumado que antes, especialmente por que desde ese día Jared empezó a ir al baño con el mucho mas seguido (¡Oye Jen!, me hago pipi, acompáñame andaaaaaaaaaaa, me dan miedo los baños, ¿Quién me va a sostener la puerta?, necesito alguien al lado o no me sale el pipi, y todas esas cosas que hacen a Jared, tan Padalecki.), obligándolo casi morbosamente a ver esos deliciosos 25 centímetros de carne, por que Jared nunca era capaz de abrocharse el maldito pantalón en el jodido baño de turno, (¡JEEEEEN! No me suben los pantalones…mira me manche, creo que me creció un poco mas tu ¿Qué piensas?).

Movió la cabeza sacándose esos pensamientos pecaminosos, concentrándose, o intentándolo, en el libreto del capitulo que les tocaba grabar al día siguiente.

- Jenseeeen. – canturreo Jared entrando en SU habitación con dos cervezas en la mano.

- Jared estoy ocupado ahora. – "Pensando en tu polla y en mi estúpido complejo".

- Oh vamos Jen…no me seas malo…vamos toma una, solo una. – dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño mientras se tiraba en SU cama.

Jensen trago saliva al ver los músculos de la espalda de Jared, desnuda como le gustaba estar cuando andaba en casa y con esos pantalones cortos que dejaban ver esas musculosas piernas llenas de lunares.

- Soy tan sexy que hasta el gran Jensen Ackles se me queda viendo. – se mofo mordiéndose los labios en una mueca picara.

Jensen le dio un zape despeinándolo, haciendo que se viera incluso mas deseable.

- No seas idiota, solo pensaba en lo abusivo que eres asi tirándote en mi cama, la pobre puede caerse. – gruño volviendo su atención a su libreto.

Jared se paso la mano por el cabello echándoselo hacia atrás. Miro a Jensen con esa sonrisa que ponía cuando se le ocurria alguna travesura de esas que implicaban al mayor. Jensen la podía ver de reojo y no pudo evitar sentir su corazón acelerarse.

- Estoy seguro de que ambos podríamos tener sexo rudo y sucio aquí y la cama no se caería. – hablo con esa voz ronca que ponía duro a Jensen y a cualquiera a kilómetros de el.

- Nunca tendría sexo contigo, Jared. – responde Jensen lo mas calmado que puede.

- ¿Quién hablaba de tener sexo conmigo Jen? – pregunta mientras se alza en sus fuertes brazos. Jensen lo mira acercarse, sintiendo el calor de esa piel y un poco mas tarde el aliento de Jared sobre su oreja, calentándolo. – Yo te follaria Jen, con mi gran polla, te follaria las manos, la boca y el culo, te haría ponerte en cuatro y te follaria tan fuerte que no caminarías en semanas. – Jensen gimió de placer, de repente ya no sintió mas el cuerpo de Jared cerca.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo vio sentado en la cama con esa sonrisa de "¡Te volví a ganar en el puto NFS!", de brazos cruzados.

- Tomate la cerveza Jen, tengo que ir a aprenderme mis líneas. – se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación como si nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Evian

Jensen tiene la polla pequeña, eso a quedado claro, pero le jode tanto que aun tiene argumentos para quejarse toda una vida. El tema de hoy tiene nombre propio: Evian Laserlöff.

Supongo que todo empieza la primera vez que vio una porno, y no en el sentido de ver una porno con tu mejor amigo, por que el problema de Jensen es que su mejor amigo no es un chico como tal, pero tampoco una mujer, de hecho si fuera por Evian Laserlöff se crearía un nuevo sexo. Es de esas mujeres que son fuertes, rudas, toscas y al mismo tiempo hermosas, aunque en el caso de Evian es una belleza masculina. Con su nariz aguileña y tan alta como Jared, su cabello largo negro que le llega casi por la mitad de la cintura, con esos destellos verdes que enloquecen a Jensen por que es como si el sol se reflejara en ellos, y por ultimo sus ojos, los ojos mas extraños y llenos de sabiduría que te puedas imaginar, ojos aquamarina, y esa forma de vestir siempre con trajes de ejecutivo.

Evian es como todo ese amigo que quieres tener, y como todo enemigo que no quieres conocer. Evian no se muerde la lengua con nada, te dice de todo, no se guarda nada, y como todo hombre no tiene toque para nada. Es como: "¡Wow Jensen!, la tipa es una sucia ¿Qué importa si te dejo?" y un "Pobre pecoso, deja que yo le parto las piernas." Evian es esas dos cosas juntas, no sabes con que te saldrá, pero sabes que será muy sincera cuando te lo diga.

Evian es policía, y no como esos policías que pasan en la tv que se lanzan sobre gente como si fuera loca, no, Evian es un agente de la INTERPOL, un trabajo muy bueno que la mantiene muy ocupada para todos, a excepción de su pecoso favorito, o de lo que es lo mismo, del juguete que le gusta masticar y escupir después.

Evian viaja mucho por su trabajo, para todas partes del mundo, y no se corta nada a la hora de contarle todo lo que hace durante sus viajes, desde describirle lo mas increíbles paisajes "Tenias que verlo Jenny" "Eres un marica por no acompañarme, el lugar era increíble" hasta sus aventuras sexuales con todo hombre guapo que le gustara..

Empezó cuando Jensen tenia 20, Evian tenia 24 ya, siempre había sido tan abierta de mente que sorprendía a Jensen. La primera vez que le conto de su experiencia sexual con un extranjero, "Era un jodido polaco Jenny, tenia la polla mas grande que allá visto, no quiso pasar mas que la punta por mi boca" fue lo que le dijo por teléfono, Jensen vomito.

La segunda vez vomito cuando Evian llego a la parte del coito, arruino la alfombra del tráiler donde se quedaba en el set de Dark Angel. Luego de esa vez no lo hizo de nuevo, y vinieron como una bandada de pájaros las experiencias, fueron tan variopintas "Me encanto que me follara de espalda, tenia estos brazos fuertes" "Dios me lo hacia mas fuerte que un caballo, y eso que nunca he estado con uno" "Se la lamí tanto que no sentía la lengua Jenny" "Tenia tanto vello que no pude encontrársela te lo juro" "Mierda Jenny, lo hice en un tren ¡En un jodido tren!" "Te conté de aquella vez en la que lo hice en el crucero que va a las canarias con el capitán, y eso que su esposa estaba en el barco". Y esas cosas por el estilo. De hecho fueron todas esas cosas las que le descubrieron a Jensen que era homosexual…bisexual.

La primera vez que Evian le vio la polla fue esa vez cuando el tenia 14 y Evian 18, ella le convido a ver una porno y el gustoso acepto, recuerda que Evian en ese momento no dijo nada, pero cuando hicieron lo mismo dos años después, la expresión de Evian fue de burla total y dijo algo como "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA LA TIENES PEQUEÑA JAJAJAJAJAJA" y Jensen se puso a llorar como si fuera una jovencita, causando que Evian lo abrazara aun sin dejar de reírse.

Luego de esos vinieron muchas burlas y abrazos mas por parte de Evian, quien no perdía la oportunidad para mofarse de Jensen y su problema, de echo desde esa segunda vez Jensen había perdido las esperanzas de perder la virginidad con Evian, pero por supuesto, Evian no pudo evitarlo, y terminaron teniendo sexo en su auto a unos muchos kilómetros de su casa, y para su sorpresa Evian no dijo nada, ni cuando terminaron, ni la mañana siguiente, ni al año siguiente, ni nunca. Siempre fue así, el preguntaba y ella desviaba la pregunta con un comentario incomodo.

Y por supuesto nunca lo repitieron, y no por que Evian no quisiera, si no por que Jensen aparte de que seria como acostarse con su hermana y el diablo al mismo tiempo, no quería pasar una de las mejores noches de su vida con ella, terminar y que Evian dijera algo como "¿Sabias que gimes como mujer antes de meterla?" o "Ronroneas cuando te la chupan sabes..." y todo con esa sonrisa de mierda que ponía cada vez que se burlaba de el, y lo mas probable es que el se echara a llorar o algo por ello, por que Evian sencillamente era así.

Como cuando le dijo que era bisexual, Evian fue un poco así " ¡Lo sabia! ¡Ja! ¡Soy un puto dios vidente!" y luego comenzara a cantar algo como " A Jenny le gusta tomar por el culo" gritando a todo pulmón como le gustaba. Y luego vino algo como "Conozco este tipo en Port Gracchia que desvirga jovencitos y lo hace los mas dulce que puede, claro tiene polla de elefante pero eso es lo de menos Jenny, ya sabes lo que digo el tamaño no importa ¿Verdad pecoso?" y todo dicho con esa sonrisa, una palmada en el culo de Jensen, que tomaba café tranquilo mente en la cocina del apartamento en Los Ángeles, y su mano en la cerveza que bebía emocionada por la noticia. Jensen no recuerda muy bien como termino esa conversación…o mejor no quiere recordar, por que fue algo así como "¡Y una mierda!" y la carcajada macabra que le dio Evian nunca la podrá olvidar, por que sabe, y en el fondo presiente que ella lo hará, lo tomara por la fuerza para obligarlo a ser desvirgado de una forma u otra, y por alguna extraña razón Jensen imagina el largo y grande antebrazo de Evian metido en su culo, y no le parece una idea tan mala, pero sin duda prefiere el de Jared.

Lleva con la misma cerveza en la mano casi 15 minutos, y podría jurar por que se muera su madre, que Evian debe ir ya por su cerveza numero 6 en esos 15 pútridos minutos. Y pues es que ella es alemana, por sus venas corre cerveza en vez de sangre, y Jensen lo puede asegurar también, lleva toda su vida viendo sangrar a Evian, cuando tenia 4 y ella tenia 8 y a el lo molestaban los chicos en el parque por ser un niñito y Evian se cayo a golpes con los mocosos para que dejaran al pecosito "¡Corran cabrones! ¡Corran!" gritaba con su dinosaurio en la mano ahuyentando a los chiquillos, con las rodillas ensangrentadas y el labio partido. Cuando entro en secundaria también la vio sangrar pero de diferente manera, mas intima, con Evian casi chillando por que había manchado sus bragas favoritas. Luego cada vez que llegaba a Los Ángeles, luego de alguna misión suicida venia cada vez con algún miembro casi amputado del cuerpo. Y es que ella era así, ya llevaba un parche y dos dedos menos de su mano derecha, no es que no viera por su ojo izquierdo es que "Es genial Jenny, que la gente piense que eres toda misteriosa por llevar un ridículo parche", y en cuanto a los dedos pues fue mas como un "Esta mierda de papa esta mas dura que mis pies, me pasas el martillo de pisar carne…..ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH" y tuvieron que correr a emergencias, Jensen por un ataque al corazón y Evian por idiota.

Jensen la miro fijamente, Evian no se molesto en devolverle la mirada, por que sabia que tarde o temprano el pecoso hablaría.

- Jared se me ha insinuado. – suelta de repente. Y no puede, no quiere, pero no puede evitarlo, ver esa expresión de suficiencia en la cara de Evian, ese te lo dije cincelado en cada musculo de su rostro. Y hasta puede jurar de nuevo que se le aparece un aura estilo anime alrededor, y no es que el vea anime, pero Evian ve el suficiente por los dos, en sus tiempos libres, y eso es suficiente para que Jensen sea capaz de nombrar algunos.

Como ese anime que Evian lo obligo a ver el primer capitulo y luego el termino llamando a Evian, quien estaba en el medio de una guerra civil en África, para decirle que moviera su culo a Vancouver solo para pegarse en el hotel un maratón de la serie que dejo a Evian desmayada en el sofá del cansancio, con la menstruación y sangrando por un costado gracias a una bala perdida; y a Jensen sin poder pegar ojo toda la semana.

- ¿Y? – pregunto un poco divertida, Jensen podía ver como un lado de la boca evitaba formar una sonrisa. - ¿Qué tiene que el gigante de mierda se te haya insinuado? – Y esa era una de las cosas que le disgustaba pero le divertía de Evian, los sobrenombres. El era Jenny, Chris era Jodido Cabron, Steve era Hippie, Kralo era…pues Kralo, por que era el único que seria capaz de golpear a Evian, y Jared era Gigante de mierda, aunque Jensen seguía diciéndole que ella era hasta mas alta que el Padalecki, Tom era sencillamente Marica de pelo negro, pero Evian nunca lo usaba en la presencia de Thomas, Mike pues era Mike, por que Evian decia que aun no habían inventado palabra posible para insultarlo mas que su propio nombre.

- Pues ha sido fuerte.

- ¿Qué? Jensen…si ese gigante de mierda te ha metido mano te juro que le cortare las pelotas y se las hare tragar. – gruñe de mal humor, sabe que le jode que alguien lo toque, y no por que sienta celos, na para nada, es por que no le gusta que alguien lo toque, como el hermano mayor que no le gusta ver a su hermana besar al cabron de turno, o al novio que es lo mismo.

- No me ha metido mano, ha dicho que le gustaría follarme la boca, las manos y el culo, no en ese orden pero eso no cambia lo dicho.

- ¿Y? – pregunta de nuevo como diciendo "Se la chupaste ¿Verdad?"

- No es lo que piensas.

- No sabes lo que pienso.

- Crees que se la chupe.

- Jodete.

- ¿Qué opinas? – pregunto rodando los ojos ante la estúpida pelea.

- Pues ningún hombre heterosexual le dice esas cosas a otro hombre, pero también siempre he dicho que ningún hombre hace el papel de Dean Forrester y no termina siendo gay. – dice como si hablara de que a la vecina se le cayeron las compras esta mañana.

- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunta el rubio esperando algo mas.

- Dile que si pecoso, a ver si tiene las agallas de desvirgar ese culo apretado tuyo que te traes. – se termina su cerveza numero nueve. – Tengo que trabajar llámame cinco minutos exactos antes de que te lo vayas a tirar, adoro tu voz cuando dices "Ve despacio" y te están desvirgando. – dice suave, misterioso y oscuro a su oído.

Jensen abre los ojos grandes mientras ve a Evian caminando hacia la salida de su apartamento. Ella ha mencionado esa noche, y por primera vez en su vida no se ha burlado de el.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Amigos

Cuando le dijo a Chris que era bisexual, este se le quedo mirando fijamente un rato, como analizando que Jensen no bromeaba, como analizando las posibilidades que tenia para evadir esa confesión, y finalmente analizando si podía confiar en el lo suficiente como para que Jensen no saliera corriendo luego de que el le soltara la bomba que le soltó.

- Me acuesto con Steve. – Y Jensen quedo con la boca abierta por lo menos los siguientes tres días.

Así que cuando Jensen lo llama, Chris esta en una especie de concierto convención y dice algo como "Estoy jodidamente ocupado Jenny". Pero eso es lo de menos que le importa a Jensen.

- Jared se me ha insinuado.

- Y puedo saber: ¿Qué coño esperas para follartelo? – le espeta como si le regañara por meterse el dedo en la nariz.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Luego de que Chris soltara esa bomba sobre Jensen, esa confesión tan asombrosa que dejo al pecoso asombrado, obviamente, Steve no es capaz de verlo a los ojos por el siguiente año, dándole una idea muy clara de quien es el dominante de la relación y de que de verdad siente no habérselo dicho antes.

Cuando lo llama dice algo como "Estoy con mi esposa (la que engaña) en Alabama" y Jensen piensa "¿Y a mi que coño me importa?" pero nunca seria capaz de decirle eso a Steve, por que Steve es como…un hippie, todo paz y amor por todos lados.

- Jared se me ha insinuado.

- ¿Qué has dicho? No te he escuchado por que intento no caerme con tantas bolsas de compras.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Michael, Michael, Michael.

Rosembaun, el tipo más loco del planeta, y esta seguro de que si Evian tuviera polla ocuparía el lugar de Mike, pero Jensen nunca consideraría a Evian hombre por mas que quisiera. Pero Mike es como ella, bastante bueno de confiar y bastante bueno escuchando.

Cuando lo llama, su reacción es casi igual a la de Chris. Mike dice algo como "Tioooo, tenias años que no me llamabas, pensé que habías muerto de SIDA o algo." Y suena tan jodidamente Mike.

- Jared se me ha insinuado.

- Wow…y ¿A que esperas hermano? Metete esa polla de elefante por el culo y a ver si te unes al grupo de los no vírgenes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cuando llama a Thomas (Welling), es el mas razonable de todo, es lo mas razonable que Jensen puede desear en un amigo.

- Jared se me ha insinuado.

- ¿Y como te sientes?

- Pues…no se que hacer, tengo miedo.

- Jared no es un niño, Jensen, el sabra lo que hace y además ustedes son buenos amigos cariño, todo saldrá bien, pero no te sientas forzado a hacerlo, puedes esperar todo lo que quieras…ahora te dejo amor, por que Mike no deja de molestar que quiere tener sexo antes de dormir, y ya sabes como se pone.

Si…ese es Tom, la cosa mas dulce que puede existir, con esa sonrisa hermosa.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kralo…Kralovice…

La verdad llamarlo le parece a Jensen tan inútil como llamar a Chris, Steve y Mike. Kralo es el mejor amigo de Evian, siempre ha estado con ella, es de familia rica y homosexual proclamado. No es homosexual de rosas, pero si es muy delicado, sus manos son suaves, su cuerpo implecable, sin cicatrices. Lo cual siempre sorprende a Jensen por que Evian parece salida siempre de una guerra civil, y Kralo de algún concurso de moda.

Cuando lo llama, Kralo dice algo como: "Hallo Jen, ¿Qué te hizo Evian?" y Jensen no puede evitar reírse, por que siempre que Evian le hace algo que lo hace sentir mal, pues el la acusa con Kralovice, y pues este se encarga que ella se disculpe.

- Jared se me ha insinuado.

- ¿El gigante de mierda? ¿Y? es solo un polvo Jen, no es como si fuera la gran cosa, además ¿Crees que vas a ser tu el que reciba?.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Y al final del día Jensen lo que puede hacer es pensar que Evian tiene razón.

"Los amigo apestan"


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Follar con el Padalecki no es tan fácil.

Jensen se asoma en el cuarto de Jared, lo primero que ve al entrar es la tv encendida, la luz esta apagada, ve lo que pone en la tv y nota que Jared esta viendo, como por vez mil, Shrek 1, es como de verdad la vez mil, Jensen no puede hacer mas nada que reírse.

Escucha la ducha e intuye que es el castaño el que se baña. Por lo que se acuesta en la cama, tomando una de las almohadas y oliéndola, pegándola a su pecho, temblando de anticipación, pensando en que no debe perder el control, o decir cosas al estilo de "Ve despacio" por que seguro y el Padatonto se acuerda para toda la vida tal y como su amiga lo hace.

Piensa en el hecho de que esto no va a ser como nada que haya echo en la vida. Jared es la cosa mas impresionante que ha visto en toda su vida, es un hombre vivaz, divertido, que tiene cada ocurrencia, es adorable cuando se lo propone, y tiene toda esa vida que Evian siempre dice que le falta a Jensen "En serio te lo juro pecoso, a veces pienso que estas muerto si no fueras por que respiras" , y es que es así, Jensen se ríe, sonríe y se mea de la risa, pero solo se siente vivo cuando tiene personas como Jared alrededor, el problema es que Jared es único y pues no siente esa vida mucho mas que cuando esta con el.

La forma en la que se ríe y lo abraza y dice "Te amo Jensen, eres como lo mejor del mundo" la forma en la que se pone todo inocentón cuando a Jensen le da por volverse pícaro, o cachondo. La forma en la que se recuesta de Jensen cuando el y que tiene frio y dice "Mi mama dice que yo soy muy calientito, vamos para calentarte" "Jeeeeeen estas helado. Dame un abrazo" o sencillamente un "¡Abacho Jeeen!" así es Jared.

Solo Jared.

Jared…

Jensen suelta una pequeña lagrima al darse cuenta de que esta enamorado del castaño, de ese estúpido con polla de elefante. Su nariz se pone roja, y sus ojos se humedecen comenzando a brotar mas lagrimas de ellos.

Jared va a hacerlo suyo, va a poseerlo y Jensen lo va a abrazar y gritar un dulce "Te amo" mientras se corre en su pecho, en su mano o donde Jared quiere que se venga.

Pero la vida no es dulce, y nunca lo ha sido, y Jensen solo a llorado dos veces en su vida, cuando su padre le dijo "Estoy orgulloso de ti Jensen, siempre podrás contar conmigo hijo" justo el día antes de partir a Los Ángeles. Y cuando Evian estuvo apunto de morir por la bala que le atravesó la cabeza, por la cual usa el parche, ella fue un poco deprimente al ver a Jensen llorando, sincera y fuerte como siempre "Después de tantos años, a ti es el único que le sigue importando mi vida Jensen" palabras por las que Jensen comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, y no por el significado de la frase, si no porque fue la primera ves que Evian le llamo Jensen.

De allí, Jensen nunca había llorado en serio con nada, y ahora lloraba por que se daba cuenta lo locamente enamorado que estaba del Padalecki, así…mientras el Padalecki se follaba a alguien en el baño de su habitación.

Se tapo los oídos para no seguir escuchando los gemidos de la chica en cuestión y salió de la habitación tirando la puerta, casi cayéndose de las escaleras por correr, metiéndose en su habitación, cambiándose de inmediato, metiéndose en sus jeans y abriendo el armario para buscar las sandalias nuevas que Evian le había traído de Italia.

Escucho los pasos de Jared acercarse a la habitación, corrió a cerrar la puerta pero el brazo de Jared lo detuvo, tirándola contra la pared, la puerta casi saliéndose de los goznes.

- ¿Qué coño fue eso? – grito molesto Jared, haciendo una cara de extrañeza al ver la cara llena de lagrimas de Jensen. - ¿Qué te paso? Jensen…

Jensen retrocede cuando Jared intenta alcanzarlo, el castaño lleva la toalla a la cintura, dejando demasiada piel a la vista.

- No pasa nada…

- ¿Cómo que no pasa nada? ¿Te has visto en el espejo? – pregunto acercándose de nuevo.

- Dije que no me pasa nada, solo tengo que salir… apártate. – esta vez no se aleja cuando Jared se acerca, desde allí puede oler la esencia de mujer, mierda…puede olerlo en el aliento de Jared, y ahora mismo las mujeres le parecen lo mas desagradable del mundo.

- Dime que ocurre Jen, sabes que somos amigos… - dice bajito, acariciando con una mano el hombro de Jensen.

El rubio no reacciona muy bien, ni a la mención de la palabra amigo ni a la caricia. Reacciona no tan bien que lo golpea, certero a la cara, certero a la mandíbula fuerte del Padaimbecil, haciendo a Jared retroceder unos pasos; puede ver como Jared se lleva una mano a la mandíbula, moviéndola suavemente a ver si esta rota, puede ver la tensión en los músculos de su pecho, puede oler la sangre del castaño acelerándose en sus venas, pero lo que hace Jared lo atormenta, la mirada triste, dolida, afectada totalmente, esa mirada que le dan los hermanos menores a los mayores cuando estos los regañan o en este caso los golpean. Y Jensen no puede resistirlo, por que el no quiere ser el estúpido AMIGO ni el imbécil HERMANO de Jared, quiere ser su novio, su amante, su esposo, su todo.

Por eso no se aguanta las ganas ni el escozor de la mano y lo golpea de nuevo, dándole un poco mas arriba de donde le dio. Se mueve hacia el closet y se pone las sandalias, toma su cartera, sus llaves y se retira.

En silencio, pasándole por un lado a Jared quien se a quedado estático en la habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 El Padatonto pide ayuda…

Evian esta sentada en esos bancos cómodos del aeropuerto de Vancouver, ha bostezado tantas veces que ya se esta aburriendo. Enciende el cigarrillo numero quinientos del día, gruñendo por lo bajo cuando recuerda que a todo el mundo que conoce le jode que fume. Observa a la gente ir y venir, y la verdad es que no ha querido partir a Alemania porque sabe que si se va Jensen la llamara llorando cuando ya este en el avión, seguramente porque es una niña y Jared lo dejo.

Así que no se sorprende nada cuando siente su celular vibrando, es cuando lo toma y ve el número en la pantalla que sabe que algo anda muy mal. Jared.

- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto la pelinegra con rudeza.

- Jensen…el no se que tiene… - se escucha la voz llorosa de Jared.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a el pecoso?

- No lo se…el me ha golpeado y se ha ido.

- ¿Antes o después de follar?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Que si antes o después de follar? – habla lento como que si hablara con una persona con enfermedad mental.

- ¿Follar? ¿Con Jensen? – pregunta incrédulo, o al menos asi suena su voz.

- Entonces no follaron…

- ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso? – pregunta.

- Pues Jensen dijo que te le habías insinuado, gigante de mierda.

- ¿Insi...? oh dios…no fue en serio…solo bromeaba…¿acaso Jensen….? Mierda… - gime.

- Voy a matarte. – es lo ultimo que dice Evian antes de levantarse y colgar el teléfono.

Esta en menos de quince minutos en la casa de Jared, tocando la puerta, Jared abre la puerta y Evian lo saludo con un puñetazo, este si le hace sangre a Jared, pero Evian no tiene tiempo para pensar en eso. Lo toma de la camisa negra que lleva puesta y lo tira contra la pared contraria.

- ¿Crees que es una especia de broma? – le espeta molesta, mas consigo misma que con Jared. - ¿Crees que puedes venir y herirlo así? – Jared solo la mira, calmado, esperando recibir otro golpe, algo cansado. Evian lo suelta, se palmea la cara. - ¿Qué te hizo?

- El…escuche la puerta de mi cuarto cerrarse de golpe, yo estaba con una chica y pues…baje a ver molesto, por que no me gusta que me interrumpan y pensé que Jensen podía haber le pasado algo y baje corriendo y entonces vi la puerta intentando cerrarse y la abrí de golpe y Jensen estaba llorando y dijo no se que de salir y luego me golpeo cuando me acerque…y… se fue. – recogió la bolsa de hielo que se le había caído a piso y se la coloco en la mandíbula.

Evian se frota la frente con frustración.

- ¿Lo llamaste?

- No me contesta.

- Bien.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jensen se despierta esa mañana en la cama acolchada del hotel, esta cansado, le duelen todos los músculos, se estira como puede y se sienta en la cama.

- Ya que despiertas, me puedes ir explicando ¿Quién coño te enseño a ser marica en vez de homosexual? – Jensen da un salto en la cama, al ver a Evian sentada en el sillón de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo…?

- ¿Importa?

Jensen niega con la cabeza, Es un agente, eso hace posible muchas entradas a muchos lugares. Evian puede entrar en la misma casa blanca, claro a ella le vale mierda la casa blanca, es alemana, le vale mierda los otros países por naturaleza; la razón por la que termino en USA es por la simple razón de que sus padres la abandonaron allí.

- El estaba teniendo sexo con una chica…no se que me paso. – dice, dice tan seguro de si mismo que quiere creerlo, pero Evian no es estúpida.

- Te paso que no supiste esperar el momento adecuado Jensen, creíste que podrías decirle Jared ven y follame. – se burlo acomodándose mejor en el sillón naranja. – Al menos lo golpeaste después de llorar, me pregunto como lo has hecho.

- ¿Qué?

- El golpear a ese bebe.

Jensen no puede evitar soltar una risita.

- No me estoy riendo y no me hace gracia.

Jensen la mira, Evian esta molesta, hace tiempo que esa mirada no esta dirigida hacia el. La ve levantarse y antes de girarse se gira hacia el.

- Ve y discúlpate sino quieres perder aun amigo. – le gruñe antes de marcharse.

Esas palabras calan en el como un yunque cayéndole en la cabeza, es como si Evian le dijera que no tiene oportunidades con Jared pero que al menos aproveche su amistad.

Se acurruca en la costosa sabana del hotel, abrazado a la almohada, preguntándose como es que ha llegado hasta esto, cunado se ha arruinado todo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 Amor no es igual a Sexo.

Cuando Jensen llega a casa de Jared, las luces están lúgubremente apagadas. Entra sin hacer mucho ruido, va a su habitación y se baña, intentado quitarse ese miedo que lo recorre entero. Pasa por la cocina a buscar algo de agua cuando escucha a Jared entrar a la cocina. Se voltea con miedo y lo ve allí, con la mandíbula morada, y esa carita de niño pequeño regañado que no le quita nadie. Y recuerda las palabras de Evian.

Jared en cuestión espera que Jensen le insulte, le regañe o algo, si seguramente eso es lo que esta esperando. Pero Jensen no va a regañarlo.

- Jay… - dice con voz afligida, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que no derrama. Jared sonríe grande, y es como si se inflara y se hiciera grande.

- ¿Quieres ver una película? Están pasando una de terror en la tele, ¿La vemos? – habla mientras saca de los cajones montones de chucherías de los estantes. – Vamos Jen

- Jay… - Jared le deja con la palabra en la boca, marchándose sin dejarle decir nada.

Sube a la habitación y ve a Jared bajo la sabanas porque "No es que este cagado de miedo Jen y por eso me meta en las sabanas, es que estoy cagado de miedo", es lo que dice siempre, aunque esta vez no dice nada. Jensen se mete debajo de las sabanas que Jared extiende para que pueda entrar.

Pasan unos buenos minutos comiendo tranquilamente, la peli va por una de las partes mas aterradoras, y Jensen esta concentrado, cuando de repente siente que Jared se acerca un poco; trata de no prestarle atención pero aun así el castaño sigue acercándose, Jensen tiembla contra el cuerpo caliente. Se deja abrazar contra Jared, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

- Lo siento…

- Shhh… - Jared lo silencia abrazándolo mas.

- Es que Jay… - dijo un poco desinflado.

- Ya Jensen, lamento haberte echo pasar por eso ayer, y lamento ser un idiota con todo esto…

- ¿Evian te ha golpeado y te ha forzado a disculparte?

- Me ha golpeado si… - sujeto a Jensen mas fuerte por que este intenta huir de su abrazo. – Pero no me ha forzado a nada…me ha hecho entender muchas cosas.

- ¿Cómo que? – pregunta escéptico.

- Como que estoy un poco enamorado de ti…como que eres demasiado bueno para perderte. – susurra contra el cabello de Jensen donde tiene apoyada la cabeza, el rubio capta el dolor con el que las palabras son dichas y se siente lo peor del mundo por haber golpeado al Padatonto.

- ¿En serio? – pregunta chiquito, suave.

- No lo diría si no fuera verdad. – susurra aun.

- ¿Y…sobre lo que dijiste de…follarme? – pregunta avergonzado de sentirse tan tímido y vulnerable.

- Lo dije en broma Jen…lamento…solo no sabia que te lo ibas a tomar en serio…siempre me ha gustado molestarte así porque…pues por que si…supongo que era que en el fondo me gustabas.

Jensen suspira cansado. – Pudiste encontrar una forma mas romántica de decírmelo ¿sabes?

- ¡Hey! Tu también pudiste habérmelo dicho. – reclama con un puchero. Jensen se ríe un poco.

- Si pero yo no te insinué que quería follarte todo.

- Eso es por que tu no te ves Jen.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Cuando Jensen despierta en la mañana, siente su saliva pegarse al pecho de Jared, se levanta lo mas cuidadosamente que puede, dándose cuenta que en algún momento el castaño puede despertar, le limpia el pecho y no puede evitar, tampoco es que lo intente, acariciar ese pecho caliente, subiendo a el rostro de Jared.

Acaricia con cariño la barbilla de Jared, se inclina un poco sobre el y lame la línea de la quijada, probando el salado sabor de su… ¿Compañero? ¿Amante? ¿Novio?.

Jared gime, o mas bien gruñe un poco. Jensen sigue lamiendo la salada piel, cuando se viene a dar cuenta, ha llenado de babas el rostro de Jared y va camino a su cuello, mordiéndole la yugular como si fuera un vampiro. Jared no se a despertado sorprendentemente para Jen.

Jensen le muerde el hueco del cuello al Padalecki, gimiendo bajito mientras aprieta la erección que siente entre sus piernas, ese olor de Jared lo vuelve loco, el sabor de su piel, es como que si hubiese pasado toda su vida buscándolo y lo hubiera encontrado al fin.

Acaricia un poco el torso de Jared con las manos mientras muerde las piel debajo de sus brazos, sintiendo un poco los vellos de las axilas de Jared. El rubio no puede evitar un estremecimiento ante el olor mas intenso de Jared allí, nunca ha deseado nada tan…sucio, pero lo desea, lame la axila, casi con gula,.

- ¿Jen? – pregunta con voz ronca Jared, quien se estremece ante la extraña caricia.

Jensen se aparta de inmediato, sentando en la cama, viendo fijamente las manos que tiene puestas sobre sus boxers, lo cual lo hace pensar en que momento de la noche perdió sus jeans.

- ¿Estabas…? ¿Me lamias la axila? – pregunta acariciándose el cuello donde Jensen lo había estado mordiendo.

- No… - responde bajito. Jared se ríe bajito.

- No tiene nada de malo, es un poco…extraño pero muchas personas lo hacen. – responde acercándose a Jensen. – No te pongas así…

- Me da vergüenza…todo esto…dios con una mujer…es tan diferente. – gruñe dejándose abrazar por Jared, quien lo mete entre sus piernas.

- No tenemos que hacer nada, podemos esperar, no soy impaciente. – le dice de lo mas campante.

Jensen lo golpea como puede.

- Idiota, eres como la cosa mas impaciente del mundo.

- No lo soy…tu me amas así. – afirma sin pensarlo, afirma como diciendo "El cielo es azul, Jen", Jensen sonríe, un poco rojo. Recuerda las palabras de Evian sobre "¿Quien lo había vuelto marica?".

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Qué me amas?

- Si…

- ¿No me amas?

- No es eso lo que pregunte.

- Responde Jensen. – ordena, Jensen no puede evitar estremecerse entre los brazos de Jared, es mas mayor, mas maduro, pero aun así no puede evitar ese sentimiento.

Recuerda la vez en que Evian le conto de varias experiencias, con hombres heterosexuales "Pasivos", ella siempre decía que no había nada como dejarse someter, que algunas personas nacen para eso "No estoy echa para eso Jen, lo mío es dar, lo mio es ser fuerte, no soy pasiva, me encanta dominar, soy de las que se vuelve loca dominando, pero cada quien tiene lo suyo, quien sabe y a ti te gusta que te dominen, solo tienes que dejarte llevar".

- Si te amo. – responde con voz chiquita, escondiendo su rostro tímidamente en el cuello de Jared.

- Lo se, yo tambien Jen o al menos se que es parte de lo que siento.

- Quiero hacerlo…me gustaría…que…me lo hicieras.

- ¿Sabes que el sexo…no es amor Jen? – pregunta, Jensen sonríe al reconocer al inocente Jared detrás de esa voz.

- ¿Quieres esperar?

- Si, quiero hacerlo cuando estés listo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 Descubriéndome Pasivo, ¡Joder!

Jensen esta cocinando. Algo así como pasta con carne, aunque la verdad no esta prestando mucha atención, por culpa de Jared. El muy….idiota, esta haciendo ejercicio en el gym de la casa, esta escuchando música de su celular con auriculares, tan alto que no ha escuchado los gritos de frustración de Jensen por quemarse los dedos, dos veces. La razón es simple Jared esta haciendo sonidos que hacen que su polla se ponga dura, afortunadamente lleva una camisa larga que no la deja ver, aunque juraría que si no la llevara puesta pues tampoco se vería. "Piensa positivo" se reclama.

Ve a Jared levantarse y caminar hacia el y "Diablos" tiene la polla tan grande que casi se le sale de los pantalones, juraría que le cuelga hasta la rodilla si no fuera por que no quiere pensar en eso.

- ¿Tengo algo en la polla? Jen. – pregunta con una sonrisa, Jensen esta vez si podría jurar que ha visto esa sonrisa, y claro que la ha visto, en Evian, Chris y Mike, cada vez que lo están jodiendo, no literalmente por favor.

- ¡Cállate! – le espeta sonrojado y dándose la vuelta para sacar la pasta y colarla.

- Si quieres tocarla no te contengas. – le gruñe sensualmente al oído el Padalecki. Jensen se estremece por la voz y porque esa polla gigante se esta afincando contra su culo. – A mi también me gustaría tocártela Jensen…

- Jared basta, estamos en la cocina… - dice, es un poco estúpido, ya sabes, eso de pensar en su religión cuando desea tanto ponerse de rodillas frente al Padalecki, y no precisamente a rezar.

- Ok, amor. – responde Jared pero aun así sujeta las caderas de Jensen, restregando su pelvis contra el culo de Jensen, quien suelta el colador para sujetarse de las orillas del friegaplatos.

Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que han hecho esto ya, Jared frotándose así hasta correrse en sus bóxer, a Jensen le gusta, lo enloquece, pero nunca deja que Jared lo toque mas allá; lo que frustra a Jared demasiado, que su novio no le deje tocarle la polla, o que cuando el quiera pegar su polla, a través de las telas, a la de Jensen este no le deje. Han estado en ese juego dos meses, y Jared no puede mas.

Intenta colar las manos, que tiene sujetando las caderas de su novio, dentro del pantalón, siente a Jensen tensarse así que lo hace rápido, y antes de que Jensen pueda siquiera pedirle que pared, Jared lo esta masturbando, rápido, rudo, frotando con su pulgar la polla de Jensen, que se corre como una moto en la mano de su novio, gimiendo alto, lánguido, "Como una puta" diría Evian.

Jared se detiene, aun con su mano sosteniendo la polla de Jensen en sus grandes manos, la cual la hacen aun mas una polla pequeña. Jared respira hondo, calmándose, puede sentir a su novio completamente tenso. Y antes de que pueda hacer algo, escucha a Jensen sollozando.

-¿Jen? – pregunta extrañado, acariciando con su mano limpia el brazo de Jensen que se extiende por la orilla del mueble de la cocina.

- Suéltame. – dice bajito. Jared se aleja confuso.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tu sabes que ocurre, puedes burlarte si quieres. – solloza antes de girarse y mirar con rabia a Jared.

- ¿De que hablas Jen? ¿De que voy a burlarme? – pregunta con esa voz que Jensen tanto odia, especialmente por que lo hace demasiado débil.

- ¡De mi polla! – le grita el rubio, dejando aun mas confuso a Jay.

- No se de que…

- No te hagas Jared. – gruñe antes de sacarse la camisa y bajarse los pantalones, debajo de ellos no lleva boxers, aunque eso Jared lo ha notado antes cuando le ha metido las manos en el pantalón, aunque ahora el castaño lo único que puede pensar es en lo delicioso que se ve el miembro, en lo bonita que es.

Se acerca sin apartar la vista de ella, tomándola con una mano, puede escuchar el sonido ahogado que sale de la boca de Jensen, pero aun asi sigue tocándola, es bonita, perfecta y esta poniéndose dura de nuevo.

- Es bonita. – suelta sin mas, como si creyera que eso es lo que Jensen quiere oir.

- Es pequeña.

Y de pronto el mundo del Padalecki deja de girar. Se detiene. Como un reloj que se daña.

Lo ve todo de manera tan diferente.

Desde el principio.

Recuerda a Jensen, bailando sin querer pegarse a la chica de turno, y recuerda lo que el pensaba, lo que imaginaba "Jensen es un mojigato". Luego Jensen acompañándolo al baño nunca dejando ver nada a la vista de su parte intima, incluso a veces encerrándose en el retrete en vez de usar el urinal. Siempre tan quisquilloso, siempre tan deprimido en vez de satisfecho cuando regresaba de tener sexo con alguien, y no es que Jared estuviera pendiente de eso, pues no, era algo mas como que reconocía el olor a perfume de mujer en el cuerpo de Jensen cada vez que venia de alguna fiesta.

También recuerda a Jensen un poco traumado cuando hizo aquel juego de "¿Verdad o Reto?". Jensen nunca dejándolo tocar su polla, haciendo que el castaño casi enloqueciera por ella.

- Mierda Jen… - gime un poco decaído, su erección solo se mantiene por el tacto de la piel de Jensen.

- Lo se…es muy pequeña…no le da placer a nadie. – solloza un poco ido, no esta llorando, solo que su voz esta un poco rota y temblorosa.

- Eres un idiota.

Dice.

Es lo que dice Jared, justo antes de besarle, devorándole la boca allí mismo, metiendo su lengua hasta la garganta de Jen, tomándole rudo del cabello sin soltar su polla. Acariciando sus labios mientras toma aliento para luego volver a besarlo profundamente, Jensen no tiene otra opción que dejarse hacer, recibiendo todo lo que el castaño puede darle, estremeciéndose con la mano que ha empezado a masturbarlo.

De repente no puede sentir a Jared alrededor, y se fuerza a abrir los ojos.

- Eres hermoso Jen, con polla pequeña o no. – responde firme.

Jensen traga fuerte, sonrojado y cree que eso que cae por su barbilla es saliva o baba que es lo mismo. Y todo por que no puede dejar de ver esos delicioso 25 centímetros de carne, piel morena, la cabeza roja como las mejillas de Jared, y con un hilillo de presemen saliendo de la punta. Jensen hace un sonido ahogado de placer, cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

Desde allí puede ver como Jared se sonríe. Intenta sostener la polla en sus manos pero Jared se las aparta.

- No tienes permiso de tocarla. – habla con ese rugido de voz, Jensen asiente sumiso, sintiéndose fantásticamente dominado, sin pensar en la pasta que debe de haberse arruinado.

Lame la punta de la polla de Jared y gime, estremeciéndose por el sabor, es casi tan fuerte como debajo de las axilas de Jared, chupa la punta, notando lo grande que es, bordea la cabeza con su lengua, tal y como ha visto tanto en el porno, y da el resultado que espera, Jared dando un ronco gemido, lo que no espera es Jared lo golpee con la polla en la cara, y eso para Jensen es un poco…sucio pero extremadamente excitante.

El mas alto lo toma de la cabeza, forzándolo a tomar un poco mas de su miembro, llenándole la boca, casi traspasando su garganta, pero por el bien de Jensen no lo hace, la saca y se la pasa por los labios, esos labios gorditos que tanto enloquecen a Jared.

- Frúncelos. – gruñe.

Jensen lo hace sintiendo como Jared presiona la punta de su polla contra sus labios una y otra vez, acariciándolos, mojándolos, y el rubio esta tan atrapado en las sensaciones que eso le provoca, en el olor fuerte de Jared que no puede evita ronronear por ello.

Y de pronto Jared se esta corriendo por toda su cara, gimiendo fuerte sin dejar de rociar a Jensen.

Jared se afinca contra el mostrador de la cocina, jadeando fuertemente, rápido, agotado.

Jensen por su parte esta casi paralizado, rojo a mas no poder, avergonzado de haber dejado a Jared tomar el control así, pero sintiéndose también.

- Lo siento… - le escucha murmurar a el castaño.

- Creo que necesito un baño… - y en menos de lo que uno dice "Joder" Jared lo esta poniendo de pie. – Jared…

- Shhh…perdón, perdí el control, me pasa muy a menudo, me vuelvo muy mandón. – habla rápido, nervioso, temeroso de que Jensen lo golpee; como si hace nada no le hubiese estado dando ordenes obscenas.

- Me gusta. – responde bajito, ganándose una mirada sorprendida.

- ¿Qué sea mandón?

- Que me domines… - responde sintiéndose patético, aunque no puede sonar mas patético por que su cara esta cubierta de semen.

- Wow…te gusta que te dominen…- se ríe un poco. – y pensar que te quejabas del tamaño de tu polla. – Jensen se cubre su parte intima avergonzado, causando que Jared se ría alto. – ¡Oh vamos! ¡Ya te dije que la amo! Es bonita.

- ¡No lo es!

- ¡Es hermosa! Además ya sabes lo que dicen…polla pequeña novio de polla grande.

- Te lo acabas de inventar.

- Sip pero igual te amo…

Jensen sonríe suavecito, haciendo esas hermosas arrugias en sus ojos. Y sin previo aviso cachetea a Jared, una cachetada limpia, rápida pero muy dolorosa para el castaño.

- Eso es por hacerlo en la cocina y arruinar el almuerzo. – le regaña aun sonriendo, Jared no puede hacer mas nada que gemir dolorido.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 ¡Al fin!

Jared lo golpea contra casi todo mientras intentan subir las escaleras. Han almorzado Pizza, ya que Jensen se ha negado a reparar el daño echo por el Padatonto; se han sentado en el sofá de la sala a besarse lentamente, Jensen dejándose tocar tímidamente sobre el bóxer que se ha puesto luego de bañarse, limpiándose el desastre que había quedado echo con la corrida de Jared.

Gime mientras Jared mete las manos por debajo de la tela, mientras intentan llegar a la habitación. No han dejado de besarse todo el rato, separándose mínimamente para respirar, el rubio tiene los brazos alrededor del cuello del Padalecki, rasguñándole la espalda, puede sentir las puntas de sus dedos un poco mojadas en la sangre de Jared.

- Jay… -jadea contra la frente del menor cuando ambos caen en el colchón, no tiene ya los bóxer puestos, esta totalmente desnudo igual que Jared que se frota contra su pierna.

- Eres hermoso…con esas pecas.. – habla dejando besos por el rostro de Jensen, acariciando su cuerpo, amasando todas sus partes voluptuosas. Le muerde el cuello tan fuerte que no puede evitar probar la sangre de Jensen saliendo de la herida. – Quiero comerte. – gruñe ronco y sensual mientras le lame la oreja izquierda.

- Cómeme… - dice sintiéndose un poco juguetón con Jared, escucha una risita antes de sentir la lengua de Jared lamiéndole el pezón, apretando con los dedos índice y pulgar el otro pezón, estirándolo y soltándolo. – Si…me gusta.

- Nunca han jugado así con ellos, por lo que veo. – se burlo un poco, chupando con mas fuerza, dejándolo rojo, Jensen gime cuando lo muerde, sosteniéndolo entre sus dientes y lamiéndolo. – Pezones vírgenes Jen.

Jensen se cubre el rostro con las manos, súper avergonzado por las palabras. Le gustaría que Jared dejara de ser un poco sucio en la cama y así el no se sentiría tan virgen, tan expuesto, tan jodidamente caliente por ello.

El castaño le muerde las caderas, y el mayor no puede evitar querer cerrar las piernas como la virgen que es, pero Jared se las abre, pegándolas a su pecho, dejándolo mas expuesto de lo que nunca ha estado.

- ¿Qué haces? – gimió asombrado.

- ¿Qué tu crees que hago? – le pregunta de vuelta. – Mira tu polla Jensen…es pequeña. – Habla suave mientras masturba a Jensen por entre sus piernas, por entre esos muslos deliciosos, musculosos.

- Jay… - sus ojos verdes están húmedos, no quiere escuchar esas palabras de su amante no ahora.

- Lo es Jensen…muy pequeña comparada con la mía Jensen, que es increíblemente grande. – Jensen casi grita cuando siente la boca de Jared, esa boca pecaminosa, chupando la punta de su pene, así en esa posición que el rubio siente tan obscena.

Jared se lo hace sin vergüenza, metiéndoselo un poco mas adentro, sosteniéndole las piernas con su brazo. Da chupadas suaves alrededor del tronco, con su mano libre acaricia los testículos, masajeándolos, incluso dándole un apretón fuerte que hizo gritar a Jensen de dolor, pero que causo una risa en el castaño.

Se separo de la delicia que saboreaba, levantándose sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿Quieres que te folle ahora Jen? – sus palabras acompañadas de la caricia de su dedo medio sobre la arrugada entrada de Jensen.

Jensen quiere gritarle que si, que lo haga de una vez antes de que se corra con el solo toque de esa piel. Pero lo que sale de su boca es totalmente diferente.

- Tengo miedo… - jadea un poco entre palabra.

- Lo se…lo hare bueno para ti, lo prometo. – Jared le besa, un beso tierno y sin apuros, como no lo ha hecho desde los primeros días. Jensen coloca sus piernas sobre los hombros de Jared, sintiéndose un poco mas seguro, no queriendo pensar en el hecho de que parece una mujer en esa posición, a pesar de que su cuerpo pesa mucho mas y no huele exactamente como una.

Jared mete la mano debajo de la almohada y saca una botella de lubricante, dejando a Jensen un poco desconcertado, aunque no le da mucho tiempo para pensarlo ya que tiene la mano de Jared, más bien los dedos esta vez lubricados, justo en su entrada.

- Quiero que te abras para mi Jen, voy a hacerlo también para ti amor – y con esas palabras hace el esfuerzo por meter el dedo, Jensen esta jodidamente estrecho, Jared tiene que apretarse la base del pene para no correrse con los pensamientos que esta teniendo respecto a esa estreches.

Saca el dedo, llenándolo un poco mas del lubricante que ha comprado hace ya una semana. Vuelve a meterlo, masajeando el interior de Jensen, un poco apresurado quizás, pero no es que Jensen se queje mucho, solo ha hecho una mueca de incomodidad cuando se introdujo la primera vez, ahora no deja de gemir, aferrándose a la almohada, abriéndose un poco más cuando siente el segundo dedo meterse dentro.

Jared sabe que debe de buscar un punto dentro de Jensen que lo hará chillar, se lo ha dicho Evian hace un mes mas o menos, cuando la ha llamado y le ha dicho algo como "¿Sexo anal? Bromeas…dime que bromeas" y luego le ha dado un discurso sobre lo que debe hacer, incluyendo todo tipo de juguetes sexuales que Jared no piensa usar, por ahora.

Lo encuentra.

Lo encuentra y hace a Jensen chillar, al principio da un grito ahogado pero sigue frotándola sacando cada vez mas sonidos de Jensen, sonidos que en su vida imagino escuchar. Jensen se retuerce, un poco fuera de si, empujándose contra esos dedos, ahora cuatro, dentro de el, follandose sin vergüenza, Jared esta inclinado sobre el, respirando sobre el pecoso rostro.

- Follame…Hazlo… - suplica aturdido y perdido por las emociones y sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo.

Jared no puede hacer que pensar que su Padacerebro va a derretirse apenas su Padapolla se meta en ese…agujero que Jared sabe con certeza que fue echo para el, esta seguro de ello, y es que el siempre ha tenido un problema, aunque casi nunca piensa en ello pero hay veces en que las mujeres se quejen de que la tenga muy grande y no se dejan follar pues eso es algo para quedarse un poco aturdido. Aunque ahora no puede recordad exactamente eso por que para su tormentoso placer tiene casi el puño dentro de Jensen y el rubio esta sangrando.

- ¿Te duele? – pregunta un poco aturdido, sabe que probablemente Jensen no podrá caminar bien y le costara una mierda sentarse.

- ¿Quién mierda te ha hecho marica? – pregunta de vuelta, sintiéndose mas confiado de lo que pensó que estaría así, así con el culo abierto.

- Impaciente Pasivo. – gruñe un poco retirando sus dedos. – Sangras. – dice como de pasada, de la misma forma que se dice "El clima es bueno", como si señalar lo obvio ayudara en algo.

- Jay… - gime impaciente.

Jared apoya ambas manos alrededor del cuello de Jensen, colocando su polla entre las nalgas abiertas.

- Métela tu… - gruñe en el oído del rubio, Jensen no duda en tomar la dureza de su novio entre sus manos, afincándola contra su entrada, ambos gimiendo al contacto, sintiendo como una extraña calidez los embarga dentro, dentro de sus corazones, yendo mas profundo.

Y es cuando Jensen se da cuenta que no solo va a tener una polla en su culo por primera vez, si no que va a tener una polla en su culo y esa polla es la polla de Jared, esa polla que tanto odio y deseo, esa polla que probo en sus labios por primera vez esa tarde, esa polla que se ha rozado en su culo todo ese tiempo, esa polla que ahora mismo se abre paso dentro de su estrecho interior.

De pronto todo se transforma en palabras susurradas, sexo sucio, no no tanto, mas como hacer el amor al estilo macho, como diría Evian. Embestidas cortas, rápidas, masajeándola la próstata con cada empellón que Jared da en su cuerpo. Jensen susurrando palabras "¡Mas! ¡Métela mas! ¡Siiii! Oh Dios tu polla, es la cosa mas deliciosa" todo dicho en siseos necesitados, con Jared babeándole la frente pero realmente no importa, por que lo tiene dentro, duro y rudo como es Jay a veces. Metiendo la jodida Padapolla dentro de su cuerpo. "Smeckles tu culo…Mierda tu culo…Jen tan apretado" Gruñe con voz sexy, sintiendo a su novio contraerse, gritando de placer ambos cuando el castaño da dos embestidas fuertes en su interior.

"Jodido Virgen" Jadea el menor, sintiendo como el interior de Jensen se vuelve mas jugoso, con la sangre que sabe esta manchando las sabanas. "Jen dios dios dios dios tu culo es dios" murmura haciendo reír a Jensen, es mas como un "Jajajaahhhhhhhh Jay métela así así" y Jared ni loco se detiene ahora, por que siente ese doloroso pero a la vez placentero estirón en los testículos que le indica que va a correrse y "Puta Mierda" no se ha puesto condón, "No me importa Jay, Me encanta Me encanta Joder tu polla".

Y así se corre Jared, escuchando las palabras de Jensen, sin dejar de empujarse con fuerza, sacando el semen de la entrada ya demasiado llena, sorprendiéndose a la vez que da un gemido ronco de placer. Su cara queda enterrada en el cuello de Jensen, que se acaricia unas dos veces y acaba corriéndose sobre su estomago y el pecho del castaño. Y se quedan así, Jensen con una mano en su polla y la otra rodeando la espalda del mas alto, quien se quedo sobre el cuerpo del otro, jadeando en busca de aire.

El rubio es el primero en hablar. – Me orino. – gruñe.

- Que romántico Jen… - jadea Jared contra su cuello.

- Hablo en serio… - gime sintiendo la odiosa puntada en su vejiga.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – le pregunta, así todo sudado, con la polla aun dentro de su culo, con su culo chorreando semen de Padalecki, con la sonrisa grande, casi dándole vueltas a la cara, así le pregunta, con el cabello largo cayéndole en la cara, dándole un aspecto deliciosamente salvaje, así, así le pregunta.

Y el rubio no puede hacer mas que sonreír, evitando por poco derramar las lagrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos

- Si, si quiero.


	9. Epilogo

Pues este fin ha llegado al fin de su primera temporada! Yay! *lanza confetis* NO PREGUNTEN para cuando la segunda! pero les prometo que antes de diciembre esta publicada por que llevo una buena parte publicada.

Epilogo Amigos así…pues es mejor que nada.

Chris…

Lo conoció hace milenios, no antes que Evian pero si hace milenios, en un concierto de Country; el primer concierto al que fue, fue solo, ese día Evian había estado vomitando el estomago y pues ella odiaba el country, recuerda que se tropezó con el y este casi le mete un puñetazo. "¿Qué no ves por donde vas? ¡Imbécil!" y pues como Jensen siempre fue un poco distraído no le presto atención. Unas semanas después lo reconoció en la escuela y pues…Chris era muy solitario, Evian le dijo que era bueno que consiguiera alguien de su edad y aunque no fue fácil, al final terminaron jurándose amistad eterna.

Cuando lo llama, Chris contesta con voz adormilada. "Por favor dime que no me vas a lloriquear sobre que Jared la tiene muy grande o algo..." Jensen rueda los ojos.

- Pues la verdad hemos follado y ha estado muy bien. – le responde un poco sonrojado.

- ¿Qué tan fuerte te la metió? – pregunta.

- Mucho.

- ¿Sangraste?

- Si.

- Bien, adiós.

Jensen se queda con el celular en la mano, pensando si ir hasta Texas y patearle el culo a Chris, aunque la verdad no es como si pueda caminar muy bien para ello.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cuando Jensen conoció a Steve pensó que por primera vez tendría un amigo comprensivo, que le mintiera y no le insultara cada tres palabras, mas tarde descubrió de que Steve estaba demasiado preocupado con sus asuntos como para ocuparse de los de el. Como por ejemplo que su familia no reniegue de el por ser gay y eso.

Chris fue quien se lo presento, Steve era muy joven e inocente por esa época, pero Jensen pudo darse cuanta de la química de los chicos.

Cuando lo llama pasa algo como esto: "¿En serio? ¿Qué no te basta mi opinión? ¿No sabes que la gente duerme?" Y Jensen no puede hacer más que reírse al escuchar la voz de Kane.

- Cabrones.

- Ya vete por ahí, Steve y yo estamos a punto de tener sexo mañanero.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

El rubio sabe que es inútil llamar a Rosembaun, no es como que ayude mucho nunca. Cuando se encontraron en el set de Smallville, el rubio no pensaba que fuera a ser tan…chistoso. Es como ver a un adulto comportándose como un mini cabroncito o algo así. Evian lo odio desde el primer momento, un odio sano por supuesto, Jensen no puede parar de reir cuando recuerda lo que dijo la noche que lo conoció "Nunca había conocido a nadie tan mierda como ese Mike" Y Jensen tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responderle un "Yo si"

Cuando lo llama, Mike no contesta, Jensen cree que esta durmiendo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thomas siempre ha sido el mejor, te ayuda cuando lo necesitas y siempre, siempre contesta el celular. Te da buenos consejos, siempre invita, se ríe contigo, llora contigo, se divierte con todo y siempre tiene ese semblante de pacifismo y superioridad que no se lo quita nadie. Recuerda que el fue muy amable y le enseño algunos trucos de actuación que han ayudado siempre a Jensen, y que este a su vez ha transmitido a Jared.

Así es Tom, pero Jensen siempre se ha preguntado "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué coño? ¿Por qué coño pudo una persona como Tom enamorarse de la mierda de humano que era Mike?" Es como esas preguntas existenciales que siempre vas a hacerte. "¿Qué vio en Mike?" y un "¿Qué puede darle Mike, que no le da otro?" .

Y pues son preguntas que nunca serán o podrán ser respondidas.

Cuando lo llama le contesta. "Jen…ahh…Hola…ohh dios…¿Ha pasado algo cariño?" y a Jensen se le hielan los vellos con esa voz, ronca profunda…Excitada.

- ¿Tom? ¿Estas follando? – aunque suena mas como "¿Te están follando verdad? Lo se así que no mientas".

- No…¡OHHH MIKE! – Jensen rueda los ojos. – Lo siento..Ahh..Disculpa…

Jensen cuelga, y ¡No!, no cuelga por que la polla se le este poniendo dura.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kralovice es mas sencillo de explicar, estudiaba en el mismo curso de Evian y era la única persona capaz de ponerle orden a ella, siempre fue inmune a sus insultos y era algo así como el segundo modelo a seguir de Jensen, claro en algunas cosas, no es como si quisiera ser el.

Cuando lo llama Evian contesta. "Vete a joder a otro, como por ejemplo a tu gigante de mierda" se escucha un forcejeo y luego esta Kralovice al celular.

- ¿Lo hicieron?

- Si…fue bueno.

- ¡Ja! Lo sabía. – se escucha la voz de Evian al fondo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

- Adolorido. – Sisea un poco mientras se mueve en la cama.

- Es normal y mas con esa polla. – se ríe. – Oye íbamos a dormimos ya, ¿Por qué no llamas a Evian mas tarde?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pues la verdad Jensen siente que son las llamadas mas inútiles que pueda tener. Aunque al final no es malo, o no tan malo.

Se recuesta de las almohadas cuando ve a Jared saliendo del baño, su cuerpo goteando, desnudo.

Se muerde el labio al ver su polla descansando sobre sus piernas si. Es pequeña, si lo es, pero ahora no se siente tan mal.

Por que no es como si pudiera prestarle mucha atención a la suya cuando tiene una tan grande alrededor.

Jared le sonríe. "¿Cómo te fue con tus amigos?"

Jensen niega con la cabeza.

- Aun me falta uno al que consultar. – le da un sonrisa linda, llena de arruguitas por todas partes.

Fin!


End file.
